


Don't Leave Me

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eleanor gets back from Monaco and Jasper is no longer her bodyguard. She finds him and tells him not to leave her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: Eleanor is back at the Palace and Jasper has just returned from leave although they haven’t seen each other yet. The King has not yet been stabbed.

Eleanor let out a groan of annoyance as she heard her new bodyguard shout to her from outside her room. As she dragged her tight leather trousers on and fastened the button she yelled back at him, ‘I’ll be five minutes.’ Reaching out to pull on her top she caught sight of herself in the mirror and frowned. Her appearance had barely registered with her since she had returned from Monaco – she had been more focussed on her fury with Jasper.

Her anger had been steadily boiling away under the surface for the last few days and she knew she couldn’t hold it in for much longer. How dare Jasper ask to be reassigned after everything they had gone through, especially to her mother? Her hands shaking with barely concealed rage she hastily ran her fingers through her hair and wiped at the eyeliner smudged beneath her eyes in an attempt to make her look more presentable.

As she flung open the doors to her room she gave Hagrid a fierce look before stalking down the corridor towards the state room.

‘This better be important,’ she moaned as she entered the room, ignoring the fact that her mother was deep in conversation with Rachel. ‘Well?’ she asked impatiently when her mother didn’t immediately respond, lifting her hands into the air in exasperation. She was angry with her mother almost as much as Jasper for being the one to request his service once he left her.

‘Sit down Eleanor, your brother should be here in a minute,’ her mother told her absent mindedly, not really concentrating on her. Irritated Eleanor sunk into one of the chaise lounges besides her father’s desk and dragged her phone out of her pocket.

Her brother arrived a few minutes later and sat down next to her but before they could even greet each other their mother had called their attention. ‘What am I going to do with you two?’ their mother spat, ‘you can’t even go for a weekend away in Monaco without your inappropriate behaviour being broadcast across the front page of every newspaper.’

Rolling her eyes Eleanor shrugged as her mother showed them a newspaper with a picture of Ophelia’s chest and Ashok’s leg with an arrow sticking out. ‘Technically we aren’t on the newspaper,’ Eleanor muttered.

‘Ophelia is completely mortified about those photos, as am I. We can’t help it if sleazy photographers are hiding in the gardens,’ Liam told their mother quietly.

‘You should expect photographers to be hiding everywhere! Have I taught you nothing?’ their mother scolded them. ‘After everything I have done to protect your image over the years ruined in 2 days!’

Suddenly the doors behind her mother opened and Eleanor felt her mouth gape open as Jasper entered. ‘Your majesty the Grand Duchess is requesting to see you.’ As Eleanor stared at him she felt her heart beat race and she unconsciously clenched and unclenched her fists to try as her face crinkled in fury.

‘We’ll finish this later,’ the Queen told Liam and Eleanor, adding in a sarcastic tone, ‘try not to get in any more trouble until then.’ Without waiting for a response Helena marched out of the room and Jasper closed the doors behind them. Eleanor was surprised to feel pain explode in her chest that Jasper hadn’t even looked at her.

‘Eleanor?’ Liam asked, concerned when he saw her distorted face. ‘Don’t worry; I’ll sort out things with mum.’

‘Oh it’s not that, I’m sure she’ll get over the photos,’ Eleanor murmured, trying to relax her stiff posture. Smiling at her brother she gave him a brief hug, ‘there’s just someone who I need to speak to. I’ll see you later.’

Nodding Liam began making his way out of the room and Eleanor waited until he could no longer see her before stalking towards the doors her mother had just left through.

Jasper ran a hand across the back of his neck in agitation as he tried to focus. Seeing Eleanor again for the first time in days had sent his mind into a tizzy. He hadn’t even looked at her but her mere presence had caused Jasper’s heart rate to soar and his fingers itched to reach out and touch her. His feet had felt like lead as he had walked the Queen towards the gardens where her mother had been waiting as if they were urging him to turn around and walk towards Eleanor instead.

He was so wrapped up in thoughts of her that he didn’t hear the soft clicking of her heels as she approached him and the blow of her fist colliding with his arm surprised him. Gasping, more in shock than pain, he turned towards her in confusion. His eyes widened when he saw it was Eleanor who had hit him.

‘Wh-what are you doing?’ he stuttered. Catching sight of the blazing fire within her eyes he tensed, knowing instinctively that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

‘I leave for 2 days and you transfer to my mother’s detail?’ Eleanor spat at him.

Eyebrows furrowing Jasper replied carefully, ‘after our conversation at the party I guessed that you wouldn’t want me as your bodyguard anymore. I was doing us both a favour.’

‘A favour?’ Eleanor practically yelled back, ‘you think you leaving me is a favour?’

Surprised Jasper asked her, ‘isn’t it? I thought that would be what you wanted seen as though you left me!’

Suddenly remembering Hagrid’s presence behind her she turned to face him, ‘watch my mother. If she asks say that I needed to talk with Jasper privately.’

As the other bodyguard tried to protest she began walking away, indicating for Jasper to follow her. To her relief Hagrid stayed by the doors to the garden. As she processed Jasper’s previous words she felt her anger start to drain away, only to be replaced by a tingling awareness of his presence. She and Jasper walked in silence towards Eleanor’s bedroom and it wasn’t until Jasper had closed the doors behind them that Eleanor turned to face him again.

‘You were right. For some reason that I can’t fathom I like you and I need you around,’ she murmured so quietly that Jasper wasn’t sure if he had imagined it. It took him a few moments to process her softly spoken words but once he did his breath felt like it was trapped in his throat.

Eleanor was just as surprised as Jasper at what she had just said; the words had come out before she had a chance to stop them.

Stepping towards her carefully, expecting her to push him away Jasper replied, ‘I like you too.’

Ever so slowly Jasper lowered his head to capture Eleanor’s lips with his own in the softest kiss they had ever shared. As he pulled his head away he rested his forehead against Eleanor’s and simply breathed in her scent.

‘Don’t you dare leave me again,’ Eleanor murmured breathlessly. Opening his eyes Jasper caught Eleanor’s gaze which was filled with barely concealed desire and it nearly pushed him over the edge.

He just had time to whisper, ‘I don’t have the willpower to leave you again,’ before he crushed his lips against hers once more.

Eleanor felt her blood turn to fire in her veins as Jasper’s tongue ran along the length of hers. Reaching her hands up she ran her fingers underneath the lapels of his jacket and towards his shoulder, pushing it off him in one smooth movement. As she felt his firm chest under her fingertips she let out a little moan, warmth coursing through her.  
The moan that escaped Eleanor reverberated through Jasper and he hastily moved his hands to Eleanor hips and towards the fastening of her trousers.

Within mere minutes Jasper’s shirt and tie had joined his jacket on the floor along with Eleanor’s trousers and ridiculously high heels. Pulling his lips apart from Eleanor’s he pulled her top over her head and tossed it behind him, not caring where it landed.

‘Jaspurr.’ Hearing Eleanor moan his name he reached down to lift her up, cupping her bottom as he carried her the few feet towards the bed. Eleanor landed on the bed softly as Jasper worked to remove the rest of his clothes before lying down on top of her.  
Eleanor struggled to stay still as Jasper kissed and nipped gently down her neck and along her collarbone. She arched her back on the bed as Jasper reached to pull her panties down her legs and Jasper chuckled softly. Reaching out her hands to wind in Jasper’s hair she revelled in the feel of his skin against hers, knowing that no one else had ever made her feel like this before.

She felt desperate and wild, passion overwhelming her. Annoyed at Jasper’s leisurely pace she pulled his head up so that he was facing her. ‘Now,’ was all she could manage to breathlessly whisper.

‘I’m the one in control, remember?’ Jasper drawled before meeting her lips again, knowing that he certainly had no control right now. Reaching for Eleanor’s hands he wound his fingers around hers and pinned their hands above her head as he devoured her mouth again, their anger at each other forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
